


Secret

by Luositarabbit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 隐秘，痛苦，不能见人的爱情。
Relationships: Jesús Navas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	Secret

Sergio喜欢胜利的感觉，少年奔跑着，庆祝着，他拥抱了每一个人，目光却寻觅着那双漂亮眼睛，心心念念的人正站在远处朝着他笑，薄薄的唇勾起一个好看的弧度，像猫爪一样，挠的男孩心痒。

温柔的晚霞织上天空，为闷热的天塞进了一丝凉爽，男孩们追逐着，微风扬起Sergio的长发，Jesus边向前跑边回头看他，他慢慢停下脚步，赶上来的Sergio抓住机会，把Jesus扑倒在草地上，裸露的皮肤被草叶扎的有些痒，男孩忍不住咯咯笑起来。

妈妈总说Jesus是个乖小孩，Sergio每次都撇撇嘴，Jesus才不是什么乖小孩，男孩就是个小恶魔，欺骗了所有人的小恶魔。

Jesus猛的翻身，骑在了Sergio身上，修长的手指隔着运动裤挑逗Sergio的阴茎，惹得长发男孩轻喘出声。当宽松的裤子出现一个凸起时，Jesus停下来并对着Sergio挑挑眉，看吧看吧，恶魔角漏出来了。

Jesus没得意两秒就被Sergio夺回了主动权，蓝眼睛男孩只需一个吻就沦陷，他揽住Sergio的脖子，乞求更多。没有保护措施，Sergio是不会玩过头的，他没有Jesus那些奇奇怪怪不合时宜出现的冒险精神。

Sergio的阴茎在Jesus腿间抽插，而Jesus也慢慢学会了让自己快乐。精液让身下的草地黏糊糊的，Jesus没空在意这些，和Sergio在一起总是让他感到高兴，甚至可以忽略某些事情，比如，他们的关系......

彻底失控也是在一场胜利的赛后，当然之前大大小小的暗示不可忽略，有意纠缠的手指、过于炽热的目光，到后来，更衣室里唇与唇的撕咬、年轻肉体间的碰撞、柔软地毯上的缠绵......

这是不健康的，他们不能在对方身上留下多余的痕迹，为了避免不必要的麻烦，队友里总有心思缜密的人，不能被那些人发现。

他们必须躲着所有人恋爱，甚至不可以告诉妈妈。

“我送你回家？”

“Sese，我妈妈出差了，”Jesus舔舔嘴唇。

“......或许我该告诉妈妈今天住你家。”


End file.
